


Dark

by readysetstarker



Series: Starker Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Superior Iron Man, sadistic tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: “Say that again?” he asked. His smile widened beneath the helmet. “My hearing isn't what it used to be, I’m afraid.”A wet sniffle. The Spiderling opened his mouth, and Tony’s eyes fixated on a strand of spit clinging between his lips.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble fic, this time featuring some superior iron man. i just really like writing darker versions of tony stark. *A* 
> 
> any hate is gonna be screenshotted and added to my cringe compilation. might as well take it elsewhere <3

Tony shouldn’t have derived so much joy from such a simple little phrase. He couldn’t help it, though; the Spiderling made such a pretty picture on his knees in front of him, face red and wet with tears, gloved fingers gripping his gauntlet so hard that Tony could practically hear the nanites groan in protest.

But Tony wanted to hear it again. In that pretty, pained voice. In the thickness of tears and sobs.

He loved watching the boy, broken, begging. Dark eyes suddenly so bright with grief.

“Say that again?” he asked. His smile widened beneath the helmet. “My hearing isn't what it used to be, I’m afraid.”

A wet sniffle. The Spiderling opened his mouth, and Tony’s eyes fixated on a strand of spit clinging between his lips.

“Please,” he asked, and a quick blink forced a few more tears down the soft slopes of his cheeks. His breath and chest shook. “Please help me.”

Tony wrapped his fingers around the Spiderling’s. Both of the boy’s hands held onto him like a lifeline. At this point, Tony was sure he was the only one he had. The boy was desperate, despairing, mourning,  _ angry _ . And Tony liked them angry.

“Help you do what? Destroy more of my kingdom? Why should I help you after all the trouble you’ve given me?”

Horror. Rejection. Fear. He was worried Tony would send him on his way, alone. He was jumping to conclusions.

Peter’s grip on him only seemed to tighten. “I’ll do whatever you want me to,  _ be _ whatever you want me to be! I’ll do whatever you say, whenever you say it. Just,  _ please _ .” 

More tears. Tony’s heart thrummed in his chest. 

“Help me kill the man who killed my uncle.”


End file.
